


'cause you're my king (and i'm your lionheart)

by Yevynaea



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Kind of a fic kind of a meta post, One Shot, Past Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Sad, Spoilers, Spoilers for Episode: s05e18 A Single Pale Rose, Unconventional Format, shit boi i die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yevynaea/pseuds/Yevynaea
Summary: How many times did she want to say...How many times did she almost say...(or, that last ep messed me up good so take this barely-a-fic with a probably-unoriginal title)





	'cause you're my king (and i'm your lionheart)

_Yes, my Diamond…_

How many times had she said that, or something just like it?

.

_“Pearl, hold this for me.”_

_“Yes, my Diamond.”_

_._

_“Pearl, get these orders out to the new batch of quartzes.”_

_“Right away, my Diamond.”_

_._

_._

_“Will you follow me? Fight, with me?”_

_“...Of course, my Diamond.”_

_._

_._

_._

_“Why would I ever want to go home, if you're here?”_

_“My Pearl…”_

_“You're wonderful...My Diamond.”_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_“Convincing?”_

_“Very much so, my Diamond.”_

_._

_._

_._

And how many more times had she wanted to?

She had more than five thousand years to get used to _just Rose_. To relearn, and reinvent, over and over, their relationship. To get used to not having her Diamond, her purpose.

And in that time, she did.

And then she lost Rose too.

.

How many times did she almost--

How many times did she want to say--

How many times did she think--

.

_“Hey, Pearl? Before I go to bed, can you tell me a story?”_

.

.

_“Pearl, can I go on this mission?”_

_._

_._

_._

_“You have to tell me what's wrong!”_

_._

_._

_._

_._

~~_Yes, my Diamond._ ~~


End file.
